Back to the Future
by Your Rude Awakening
Summary: ON HIATUS - Kagome and Kurama were childhood friends and future lovers, but after having time reset itself she loses him to gain new friends from the past. Now that she's found him again, how will she react when he doesn't remember her?


**Back to the Future**

**Summary:** AU Inu-Yasha |x| Yu Yu Hakusho

Inspired by the song Crush, by Mandy Moore. Or at least it used to be before the revision.

Kagome and Kurama were childhood friends, but after having time reset itself, she loses him while gaining friends from the past. Now that she's found him again how will she deal when he doesn't remember her? Especially when she begins to see him in a different light.

**Author's Note:** Yes, this story was deleted for a while. I just wanted to take the time to help it grow like I have as a writer. It has been through a revision, if you will. Now, I do so hope you enjoy the newly improved version of, "Crush".

However! I have decided that unlike the first version, this story will have action and adventure included in the story line. It will not be _just_ a regular high school story.

* * *

_**| Revised: 2007 |**_

* * *

"Kohaku! Now!" Sango yelled over the roar of the battle. Sparing a glance in her younger brother's direction, she briefly watched him turn to Naraku and throw his sickle and chain at the dark hanyō.

The pain of a set of claws ripping through the flesh of her side alerted her to the presence of a demon from Naraku's army. Sword in hand, Sango shoved the blade through the demon's skull, sending him quickly to the land of the dead. With the grace of her demon pet Kirara, Sango bent down to retrieve her discarded Hiraikotsu before standing back up and bracing herself to throw the oversized boomerang. The weapon sliced through several demons, taking them all out in one blow. When the boomerang returned to her, Sango took a moment to catch her breath. With no demons in her vicinity, she searched out her other companions, all fighting for their lives and the lives of all those that Naraku would destroy should they lose the battle.

Seeing their faces, she knew that they were tiring. Finding Miroku as he gripped his hand tightly, Sango knew that he had taken in Naraku's poisonous Saimyosho. He fought with will, but his energy and strength were quickly being sapped from his body as the poison spread.

Inuyasha stood side by side with his brother, each of them with their prized swords, Tetsusaiga and Bakusaiga, slicing through the masses of demons that had joined Naraku in his vision for world damnation.

Kagome and Kikyō stood back to back, both of them surrounded in a glow of purifying energy to take out any of the demons that got too close for their arrows to kill.

Kōga had long since fallen beside his brethren. Their power, though great, had easily been out done by Kagura's disastrous winds and Kanna's soul sucking mirror combined together.

Kohaku, Sango's brother who they had found in the road nearly dead, had joined their band of warriors after Kagome purified the shard in his back. He still carried the shard, but no longer had to suffer at the hand of Naraku. The young boy now stood a good distance from the dark hanyō, his weapon protruding from Naraku's stomach.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing her weapon towards the demons racing for her brother at Naraku's call to destroy the boy that had injured his person. "Kagome-chan, Kikyō-san! Now!"

Both women looked up to find Naraku struggling to pull Kohaku's weapon from his back, and thanks to their combined efforts before the battle began, Kikyō and Kagome had poured into the weapon a great deal of purifying energy to help in the cause of Naraku's destruction. Said half-demon was beginning to feel the effects of their efforts and let loose a pained howl, doubling his efforts to remove the sickle and chain.

"Ready, Kagome?" Kikyō asked, lifting an arm to take an arrow from her quiver.

"Hai." Kagome answered softly, mimicking the movements of the woman now standing beside her. The glow of energy surrounding them began to expand to protect them from even more demons in a larger area. Their powers glowed so brightly that the battle around them stopped to watch in awe and fear. Recognizing the signal, Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha, and Kirara all jumped to safer places, crouching in wait to rejoin the battle.

Naraku felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand at the impending danger. He once more began to struggle with the sickle in his stomach. However, Kohaku had been joined by Sango and Miroku to steady him from moving. And to his horror, Naraku recognized the effects of Kanna's mirror as her power gripped his soul to help keep him from moving.

"Time to die, Naraku." Kagura whispered into Naraku's ear. The hanyō was so startled by the sudden change in plans, his red eyes widened in fear, knowing that there was nothing that could be done. He was going to die, and when Kagura's arms wrapped around his torso, the dark hanyō let loose a growl of fear and anger.

"Betrayed me finally, have you?" he questioned, though more rhetorical in it's intentions.

Kagura laughed gently. "Yes." she whispered.

"Fuck you, Kagura!" Naraku snarled, trying with all his might to struggle free. Kagura only laughed harder.

"Call to the jewel." Kikyō yelled to Kagome over Naraku's vicious roars. Her dead brown eyes watched as the jewel in Naraku's chest began to glow a dark purple with its taint, but as Kagome's call to it strengthened, the purple faded into a bright, nearly white pink before shooting from the hanyō's chest. It headed straight towards Kagome's small shard of the jewel that hung around her neck, shivering with delight at the thought of being nearly whole.

There was a shockwave of energy as the jewel fragments united, knocking Kikyō and Kagome off their feet. The arrows that they had loaded into their bows were let loose, one of them racing towards Naraku and the other, towards Kanna. The arrow headed for Kanna struck her only a second before Naraku's hit him, but that was all the time he needed to unleash his fury. And though the injuries upon his body were fatal, as his soul once more got hold of his body, Naraku let loose his own blast of power that was followed quickly by a burst of fatally potent miasma.

Kagura died at the hands of both Kagome's unsteady arrow piercing through Naraku and herself, as well as the miasma. It was quick, but painful.

Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku, were struck next by the poisonous gasses. They tried to hold their breath, but the poisons seeped through their skin, killing them all very slowly as the miasma ate at their organs. They fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Kanna having already been hit by Kikyō's stray arrow did not feel the effects of her master's poison. She had been turned to ash with the purifying energy.

Kōga's dead body as well as the bodies of his pack around him, all rotted as the poison ate their chilled and decaying flesh.

The army of demons all fell by the hundreds as the poison entered their systems, killing them all very painfully.

Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru, and Kirara were next. And even though they were near the outskirts of the clearing to save themselves from Kagome and Kikyō's miko energy, the miasma spread to them just as quickly as it had to the others.

Kirara fell first as her tiny body could not hold but so much poison. Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru struggled to ward off the fumes, and even Tenseiga did it's best to keep Sesshōmaru alive, but the poison was too much, too potent, and Tenseiga rotted away to nothing from the toxins of Naraku's miasma. They too followed Kirara into death.

"Ka . . go . . me!" Inuyasha mumured, his golden eyes dulling, a single clawed hand reached out towards Kagome's convulsing body.

'_Rin.'_

Kagome and Kikyō were the last to fade from the world of the living. Kikyō was first though as her already dead body lost its connection with her miko powers first, which had been fighting to ward off the miasma with it's purity.

Kagome was the last to die. Her eyes were drowned with tears as her body had a spasm. The tears for her dead friends trickled down her face. "Shi…kon." she whispered, once more calling for the last few shards of the jewel. The shards from Kohaku's back and Kōga's limbs came racing towards the rest of the jewel.

Finally the Shikon no Tama, Jewel of Four Souls, was complete. Another shockwave of its power raced through the clearing, cleansing away the miasma, but it was too late. Everyone was in the arms of death.

"Make a wish, young one." a voice whispered to Kagome as she suffered through another spasm.

Hearing the voice, Kagome knew immediately what she wanted.

'_It wasn't supposed to end like this. We were supposed to live. I want everyone to live again, have a new beginning in a place that's safe from such horrors and where they can be eternally happy. Please!'_ Kagome begged to the voice.

"So you wish it, so it shall be. Rest in peace, great guardian of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome Higurashi."

Closing her eyes, one last spasm racked her body before finally, Kagome found peace.

'_I love you all.'_

* * *

"Kagome, come on!"

"Yeah, Kagome-chan. We don't have all day!"

Two girls waved another girl towards them. They were all dressed similarly in their school uniforms. The uniforms were made up of a plain white button up blouse and matching white, mid-thigh length, skirt; the skirt with grey blue diagonal crossing stripes. A vest, the same grey blue as the stripes on the skirt, was worn over blouse and a matching tie that tucked neatly under the "V" neckline vest. To finish the uniform ensemble, a white blazer with grey-blue lining at the pockets, sleeves, and along the opening of the blazer was worn over top everything else. This was the uniform for female students, of course.

"What took ya?" asked one of the two girls that had waved Kagome over. She had cocoa brown eyes and long waist length brown hair that she currently had tied up in a high ponytail.

"Oh, um, Sagaku-sensei wanted to see if I would be open to tutoring Yukimura-san." Kagome replied, blushing prettily at the thought of her being so well-versed in a subject for a teacher to want _her_ to tutor.

"Yukimura-san?" asked the second girl that had waved. She had stormy blue eyes very similar to those of Kagome along with the raven black hair color. Though her hair was much longer, and much straighter.

"Mm-hm!" Kagome nodded, turning to smile at her twin. "Remember the transfer student from Kyoto? Yukimura, Keiko? You met her yesterday, Kikyō-ane."

"Ah, yes. I do recall having met her." Kikyō nodded, reaching a hand up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"So, what did you say?" asked the first girl, looking pointedly at Kagome.

"Well, I agreed, Sango-chan. Yukimura-san and I will be meeting today after school at the school library." Kagome replied. "Which is now." she added, glancing at her watch.

"Mou, Kagome-chan!" whined Sango, the brown-eyed girl. "We were supposed to meet up with the guys for pizza at my dad's restaurant."

"I know, I know." Kagome sighed, shifting nervously on her feet before finding her courage and placing her hands on her hips. "But, what's more important? Helping another student pass a class, or pizza?" Kagome tried to show her friend the rationalization.

"Yeah, yeah." Sango grumbled, turning her head to glare at passing students.

Kikyō on the other hand shook her head, smiling gently at the overly dramatic teenage-tough girl that cared so deeply about her sister. "I understand, Kagome-chan. Just be careful, okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course! I always am, Kikyō-ane." chirped the stormy blue eyed girl.

A sigh from Sango drew the sisters' gazes to her form. They watched as she grumbled something before turning sad eyes on Kagome. "Sorry, 'Gome. I'll miss you, but I understand." said Sango, her brown orbs pleading forgiveness. Kagome and Kikyō shared a smile.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome laughed, throwing her arms around the girl. Sango looked stunned as her younger, sister-like friend embraced her before melting into the loving hold, and returning the affection.

"You're the best, Kagome-imoto." Sango sighed, smiling brightly as she pulled back from the hug.

"Alright, matta ne!" Kagome waved, turning on her heel.

"See ya!" Sango waved to her friend with such an enthusiasm that Kikyō had to step over out of the way, for fear of being knocked over the head.

Kagome giggled at her friend as she merrily walked back towards the school building. Reaching out an arm, she pulled the school door open only to find most of the weight already gone. She stumbled back a bit, but quickly caught her footing and looked up into blank ruby eyes.

"K-Kurai-san!" Kagome gasped, a small hand going to her face to cover her mouth. "G-gomen!" she apologized as she bowed. _'Mou, you'd think I'd be used to seeing him by now.'_

"Ah, Higurashi-san." Naraku smiled. "Think nothing of it." he said with a dismissive wave, holding the door open for the younger girl.

Kagome blinked twice before clearing her throat. "Arigatou, Kurai-san." she bowed once more before passing through the open door. She had to catch herself from shivering in disgust at the sound of Naraku's dark chuckle.

"My pleasure, Higurashi." he bowed. Passing through the doorway, "See you next week." he called over his shoulder before the door closed behind him.

Now alone in the hallway, Kagome did shiver. _'Ew.'_

"Higurashi-san?" a meek and somewhat shy voice called out to Kagome. Perking at the call of her name, Kagome turned around to see a female student standing a few feet away from her. With short brown hair and big, unsure brown eyes, Kagome knew immediately that this girl was Yukimura, Keiko.

"Ah, Yukimura-san, hello!" Kagome waved, making her way closer to the new student.

"Hello, Higurashi-san!" Keiko bowed. "Arigatou for taking the time to tutor me. Normally I don't have this kind of trouble with History. It's not my favorite subject, but I usually manage."

Kagome smiled gently. _'She sure does like to talk.'_ she pondered to herself. "Ano, Yukimura-san, you don't have to explain anything to me. I understand how you feel. I had difficulties once upon a time myself. I'm just glad I can be of service to you. Now, are you ready to go to the library to begin?" Kagome asked.

"Un!" Keiko nodded.

* * *

"Yo, where's 'Gome?" demanded a rather boisterous voice. There were two huffs of annoyance in response to this demand. These huffs came from the two girls that knew just where "'Gome" was.

"Yusuke, please sit down and we'll explain to you where she is." Kikyō offered calmly. And though Yusuke was quick to protest, a strict glare from Sango had him quiet down.

"Feh! Whatever." he grumbled. He knew that he was late to the group's usual Friday afternoon pizza, but Koenma had insisted that he and the rest of his Spirit Detectives check out this disturbance in Makai. There was nothing that could have been done to sway the Prince from his decision. But looking now upon Sango after she and Kikyō had waited for them for two hours, Yusuke was beginning to rethink just how insistent he could have been about not being late.

"Look bakayaro, Kagome is tutoring this new girl from school." Sango explained for Kikyō.

"I'm sorry, did you say that Kagome-chan was tutoring someone?" Kurama asked curiously from beside his friend, Yusuke.

"Hai. Yukimura, Keiko." Kikyō confirmed.

"Keiko!!" Kuwabara cried loudly while both Yusuke and Kurama looked shocked. Though Kurama's shock seemed to be laced with a tinge of amusement.

Kikyō and Sango both shared a look before Sango frowned at the three boys in front of her. "You know her?"

"Aw damn! She followed us here didn't she?! What is she, a fucking stalker or something?!" Yusuke ranted, pacing angrily.

Kurama sighed at his rambunctious friend before turning his emerald attention back upon the two girls of the group. "Yes, we do know Miss Yukimura. When we were all living in Kyoto, we spent a great deal of time together. But thanks to our work, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and myself moved out here and left Miss Yukimura behind. It would seem, however, that she has found us once more. Or rather Yusuke."

"Yusuke?" Sango echoed.

"Yes." Kurama smiled. "They dated. But when our work demanded we move, Yusuke left her without a word of where he was going or what he was doing. And so it would seem that Keiko has come for Yusuke, looking for answers." explained Kurama.

"WHAT?!" Sango yelled, whipping around to glare at Yusuke with such a hate that it left Kurama wondering if Sango knew Hiei and they had trained in the art of glaring together. "You mean to tell me that you've been TWO-TIMING KAGOME!"

Yusuke snorted. "Of course not. Keiko and I are done. We were done when I left her sorry ass two years ago! Kagome is the only girl I'm seeing, I swear." said Yusuke firmly, knowing that if Sango was upset any further, it would be his ass on the line.

"Kurama just explained to us that Keiko was never informed of anything when you left Kyoto. So tell us, Yusuke, how is it possible that you two could have broken up?" Kikyō asked calmly, standing slowly to her full height and looking the Spirit Detective dead in the eyes. She had pinned him with the deadly look of a pissed older sister.

"We didn't." a voice from behind the group spoke. The stunned eyes of everyone in the pizzeria turned to find both Keiko and Kagome standing there. "Y-Yusuke, you jerk!" Keiko shouted.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Yusuke, fearful over the fact that his current girlfriend and ex were standing side by side after having heard what was just said.

"Kagome?" Keiko shrieked. "What about me, Yusuke?! Don't you see me here?!"

Said half-demon flinched at the anger in Keiko's cries and the calm in Kagome's aura. "Of course, Keiko-"

"YUSUKE, YOU'RE DEAD!" Keiko yelled furiously, leaping forward onto Yusuke and choking him with a fury that he had never seen, nor felt before.

'_He's just like Inuyasha. What's wrong with me? I was supposed to be getting away from that type of guy.'_ thought Kagome, watching unseeingly as Yusuke turned a different shade in the face with his lack of air.

"What the hell?" Yet another new voice asked. Turning her back on her boyfriend, Kagome saw just the boy that had been on her mind. His golden eyes turned upon her and he smiled. "Hey, 'Gome." And even with the veil that had been placed over his demonic features, Kagome could see the fang poke out over his bottom lip.

"Hey, 'Yasha!" Kagome chirped in reply, smiling brightly at the hanyō.

"Inu . . ya . . sha?" Yusuke gasped, struggling to see past Keiko's furious aura to the teen that had just appeared in the pizzeria. "Get the fuck off!" Yusuke mustered with the last of the breath in his body.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY?!" Keiko screeched, tightening her grip.

"Who'd he piss off now?" asked Inuyasha, smirking in delight over the fact that his rival for Kagome's affections was getting his ass kicked by a girl.

"His girlfriend." Kagome replied nonchalantly.

"But aren't you-"

"Apparently, I'm not his only, Yukimura-san is too. Only when he moved here, he didn't tell her a thing so she's spent the past two years looking for him and an answer." explained Kagome. Through the veil, she could make out the slight tinge of red beginning to spread in Inuyasha's eyes.

Panicking at the thought of a uncontrollable hanyō destroying Sango's family business, as he didn't have Tetsusaiga with him, Kagome did something that she knew would throw Inuyasha off his rocker.

"SO, how's Sesshōmaru?" Kagome asked randomly. Instantly the red faded from his eyes.

"Wha?" Inuyasha asked, unsure that he heard the question right.

"Kagome, since when do you care about Inuyasha's older half brother?" asked Sango suspiciously. She watched with unblinking eyes as her friend blushed under all the attention of everyone's eyes on her.

Looking over in Yusuke's direction, "Well, I've kinda always had a slight crush on him." Kagome replied, smirking mentally at the look on Yusuke's face while pretending to blush shyly. _'Ha! Killing two birds with one stone! Inuyasha's demon is under control and Yusuke is jealous.'_

"Ka- Kagome!" Inuyasha choked. When Kagome's blue-grey gaze fell upon him with a twinkle of mischief behind the glassy orbs, Inuyasha quickly realized that she was joking.

'_Feh, serves him right. Two-timing bastard!'_

"What the hell are you doing crushing on that block of ice?" Yusuke demanded, having finally gotten Keiko off of his person.

"He may be a block of ice, but at least he has enough honor not to up and leave his girlfriend and begin dating another girl!" Kagome shrieked. "I have had enough of being the other girl!"

Everyone frowned at her words while Kagome mentally beat herself over her head.

'_Shit, shit, shit! Yusuke is the only guy I've ever dated in this reality. There was no Inuyasha and Kikyō triangle!'_

"Kagome, what are you talking about? Yusuke is your first boyfriend." prodded Kikyō, confusion marring her features.

"Who the hell is this other guy you've been dating?" Sango demanded. "And why didn't you tell us?"

"_Kagome, you really should be more careful."_

"I know, I _know_. But it's still a little weird even after seventeen years. No one remembering anything. My enemies becoming my close friends, it's just so odd." Kagome replied to the voice. Taking a deep breath she walked forward and around each of her friends. All of them had been frozen with time when the familiar voice had spoken.

There was a bright flash, and with it appeared the spirit of a woman.

"_We can't keep rewinding time for your mistakes, Kagome. Prince Koenma has become suspicious and we can't risk it for much longer. You must hurry and find the power to seal Naraku forever because if he were to remember, there will be no stopping him."_

"I know, Midoriko, and I'm doing the best I can. But I don't have anyone that can help me." said Kagome as she came to stand in front of Kurama's frozen form. Carefully she reached out a hand to brush a stray lock of his silky red hair out of his face. Smiling gently, she turned and made her way over to her boyfriend. With a huff, she stomped her foot on his own, knowing that when time was once again flowing, he would feel the pain. With a smirk of evil pleasure, she turned her back on him only to come face to face with Midoriko whom was giving her a scolding look.

"What?" Kagome asked, feigning innocence. Midoriko rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"_Perhaps you should set your sights on the one you've been eyeing for a while now."_ Midoriko replied. _"Especially if Yusuke is just what you've been trying to get away from."_

Kagome blushed crimson when Midoriko pushed her towards Kurama's form once more. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kagome stuttered.

"_Kagome, you know very well what I'm speaking of. Besides, you might find him to be very helpful when it comes to finding the Scroll of Seals."_

"Helpful? Helpful how?" asked Kagome curiously, turning around to face the spirit miko. Midoriko only smiled gently.

"_You'll see soon enough. For now, just focus on being happy. That is what you wished for, after all."_

"Alright." Kagome sighed. Slowly she made her way back over to the space she had been standing in when time had frozen. Taking another deep breath, she closed her eyes.

"_Don't lose hope, Kagome. You're destined for love."_ Midoriko said wisely at the last moment before reinstating the flow of time.

"Destined, what-" Kagome snapped her eyes open to ask the great priestess what she meant, only to find everyone staring at her in bewilderment.

"What the hell are you doing crushing on that block of ice?" Yusuke demanded, leaving Kagome with a sense of déjà vu. "AW FUCK!" he then yelled, looking down at his foot only to grab it and curse loudly.

As the spirit detective hopped around on one foot while nursing his suddenly injured one, Kagome sighed tiredly and shook her head. "I'm not, Yusuke. But at least Sesshōmaru would have enough honor to not leave his girlfriend without any explanation and begin dating a different girl in a completely different city."

Seeing a sudden change in her sister, Kikyō made her way to stand before the younger girl with a concerned look on her face. "Kagome-imoto, are you feeling well?" she asked.

"Actually, no. I'm suddenly so very tired. I think I'll go home for the day." Kagome replied. "But don't worry about me, I'll be fine." she forced a smile for her friends before turning and making her way out of the pizzeria.

'_Is this really what I wanted for everyone? ….For myself?'_

* * *

"Kikyō," Sango began, standing beside her best friend's twin.

"Go ahead." Kikyō nodded without looking at the girl.

With a smirk of delight, Sango brought her hands up and began popping her knuckles. "Yusuke, you've upset Kagome-chan." Turning around dangerously slow, "And now… _you_ get to suffer."

"Sango," Yusuke began carefully, slowly taking a step back from the fierce looking woman. "Sango, WAIT!" Yusuke yelled, turning and limping – as his foot still ached – away from the girl that was now chasing him around her father's restaurant.

"Feh, baka." Inuyasha huffed. "Hurting Kagome like that."

Hearing his mumbled words, Kikyō looked over at Inuyasha with a gentle look on her face. "You care for her." And though it was said in a manner more of a statement, it was meant as a question. With a smile, Kikyō watched the boy sputter and turn his violet gaze upon her with a look of shock.

"The hell I do!" he said firmly. "Annoying wench, always whining and complaining about something." he grumbled. The hard look upon his face melted away when Kikyō's soft laughter reached his ears.

"It's okay to care for someone, you know. And Kagome is the kind of girl that everyone just seems drawn to care for. You're no exception." she said wisely, a knowing look behind her stormy gaze.

•_She's quite perceptive, isn't she?•_

_०__Yōko, please?__०_ Kurama sighed, reaching his hands up to soothe away the headache forming.

•_I'm simply saying that she reminds me of someone.__•_ Yōko huffed, annoyed at his body-mate's use of tone.

_०__And whom might that be, Yōko?__०_ asked Kurama.

•_That's just the thing, Red, I don't know. It's as if the memories of this person have been wiped completely from our mind.•_

_०__Our mind?__०_

•_Hai, it's not a memory from before you. I do seem to get the sense that whatever made us forget is quite powerful though. For I, Yōko Kurama the brilliant bandit, do not forget a face. Especially not a beautiful one.•_

_०__And what makes you think that this person we seem to have forgotten is someone of beauty to your standards?__०_ Kurama asked in exasperation.

•_Well, Kikyō brings a spark of recognition to mind and I can only assume that, being as Kikyō is quite beautiful, the person we've forgotten is the same.__•_ Yōko replied simply.

_०__Yōko,__०_ Kurama began in warning.

•_And Kagome as well. There is something quite divine about her holy little body. So naïve and yet very beautiful. She has secrets though, plenty of secrets.__•_ Yōko continued as if he hadn't heard Kurama at all. _•__You know, Kurama, I think we should look into dating one of them. Kikyō's free, but I do enjoy a challenge, and winning Kagome over from Yusuke seems like a delightful one. Albeit easy.__•_

At this point, Yōko let his imagination run wild as he thought of what it would be like to kiss the pretty little gem – as he liked to call Kagome. This sent Kurama reeling over the edge as his face began to heat up with what he swore would be a permanent blush.

"Kikyō, you better call your bitch off of me!" Yusuke suddenly yelled drawing everyone's attention to him and the fact that Sango had caught him and was now attempting to wring the life from him.

"BITCH?!" Sango roared, tightening her grip. She was unable to finish her murder, however, for the very fact that a scream filled with fear rang through her ears and the ears of everyone in the room forcing them all to fall silent. The noise started up again when Kagome came barreling through the door with a look of horror upon her face.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried, getting up and racing forward to grab the younger girl by the shoulders. "What happened?" the once taijiya demanded, deeply concerned.

Kagome was unable to answer and shook her head. "A pervert just grabbed me!" she shrieked. Mentally she was going over the recent events. She had just turned a corner when she had bumped into a guy. She had immediately recognized him, but in her shock she had left herself open for attack and... Well the male had taken advantage of the situation, grabbing her behind while claiming to be wiping the dirt from her skirt.

"What?" Sango asked, unsure she had heard Kagome correctly.

"Ah, there you are miss. You dropped your bag. And being the gentleman that I am, I knew that you would need it back. So, here I am and here you are. And here is your bag!"

Taking a deep breath, Kagome turned around slowly to see none other than her favorite monk standing in the doorway. _'Miroku!'_ she mentally cried with joy. It had taken several years, but here he was. Finally reunited with his friends. Or rather, soon to be enemies, judging from the way that her friends were eyeing the newcomer, guessing that he was the one she had screamed about.

"Are you the pervert that grabbed my girl?" Yusuke demanded, stepping up to Miroku with a dangerous look on his face.

Miroku feigned innocence. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean." he replied, smiling politely at Yusuke.

Suddenly feeling alive and playful, "You lying pervert! You did too grab me!" Kagome stated firmly.

"I-I did no such thing!" Miroku said, suddenly very nervous.

"You bastard!" Yusuke growled, pulling back his arm and throwing it forward to punch Miroku in the face. "Don't you ever fucking touch her again!" he spat at the monk on the ground who was out cold and unable to hear the threats being spewed in his direction.

Giggling with delight, Kagome thankfully took her bag from Yusuke, who was kind enough to grab it from the unconscious Miroku and hand it back to her. _'Oh this is wonderful. Everyone's back together now! Inuyasha, Sango, Kohaku, Shippou, Kirara, Sesshōmaru, Rin, Kikyō, and now Miroku. Life just can not get any better.'_ she squealed happily while everyone stared at her, questioning her sanity.

Sighing deeply, Kagome – so completely ecstatic about being reunited with everyone – grabbed Sango in a hug. Unsure of the suddenness of the hug, but not one to turn down the affections of her younger sister, Sango returned the hug.

"Kagome-chan?" she asked curiously, but the younger girl just shook her head.

"It's nothing, Sango-chan." Kagome murmured. "I'm just so happy, is all."

'_Finally, we're all together again. Thank you, Midoriko.'_

"You had some sugar, didn't you?" Sango asked accusingly, still concerned for her suddenly hyper friend.

Seeing the happy moment fade before her very eyes, Kagome sighed sadly. "Mou."

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Okay! …Done! …Whoo!

For those of you new to the whole Japan-scene, here are the translations of the words you might have read and not understood. You won't see names, as there are several different meanings for them all over the internet and I have yet to find a place that I completely trust to translate name meanings. And though this is true for most of the translations I am going to list below, the ones I do list are translations, and or meanings that I have most faith in.

**-chan** – This is a suffix that is generally used with ones you are friendly with. For females, I think.

**-san** – This is another suffix that is used with those you know, but not all that well, and you show respect to. Kind of like your friend's parents.

**-sensei** – Teacher

**-ane** – Elder sister

**-imoto** – Younger sister

**Matta Ne** – See ya

**Kurai** – Dark

**Gomen** – Sorry

**Mou** – Geez

**Arigatou** – Thank You

**Ano** – Um

**Un** – Yeah

**Hai** – Yes

**Miko** – Priestess, Shrine Maiden. Something of the sort.

**Shikon no Tama** – Though in the series it means "Jewel of Four Souls", I checked it out and this is what I got. _**Shikon**_ translates to, "Bluish Purple" and _**Tama**_ translates to, "Globe; Sphere; Ball; Soul; Spirit". However, after having an epiphany of sorts, I broke the word "Shikon" apart and could see how Shikon no Tama could be translated to "Jewel of Four Souls". _**Shi**_ means four and _**Kon**_ has a translation of _**soul**_,_** spirit**_. So if one were to look at _**Shikon**_ as "Four Souls" and _**Tama**_ as "sphere, globe, or ball", then **Shikon no Tama** can translate to "Jewel of Four Souls". This only occurred to me when I thought of Sesshōmaru's name, which means killing perfection. "Maru", perfection and so on. I don't know if my logic is correct, but it makes sense to me.

Anyways, the review button is just below, be sure to click on it and share with me your thoughts.

Thank you for taking the time to read, and for some of you, re-read this. If you truly enjoyed this revision, then I apologize for what I am about to say.

Chapter Two, although in production, is nowhere close to being finished. So I ask all of you this. When you review, please share with me any ideas you might have for this fic and where it might go. Until then you're just going to have to be patient and wait until inspiration strikes me. Which happens rarely...

䷼ **Y**our** R**ude** A**wakening ䷼


End file.
